Episode 119
|Image = 119 - Nemesis.jpg |Story Kanji Title = 深淵の領域 |Story Romaji Title = Shinen no Ryouiki |Funimation Title= |Adopted = Chapter 246 |Air Date = February 25, 2012 |Episode = 119 |Arc = Tenrou Island arc |Opening Song = I Wish |Ending Song = Boys Be Ambitious |Previous Episode = The Man Without the Mark |Next Episode = Daybreak at Tenrou Island |Adopted 2 = Chapter 247 }} is the 119th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on February 25, 2012. Kawazu and Yomazu are defeated by the defense team. Meanwhile, Natsu Dragneel uses the power lent to him by Laxus Dreyar to battle Hades. However, Hades regains his stance and summons demons to defeat the team. Synopsis Lahar orders the Rune Knights on the Magic Council ship to retreat after Doranbolt reports about Zeref's last kill and the word he uttered: Acnologia. Meanwhile, Freed battles Yomazu while Bickslow squares off against Kawazu. Elfman joins forces with Bickslow and Freed, and so the three of them together manage to take down the two remaining Grimoire Heart underlings. Natsu, in his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, charges towards Hades in full force. He pummels him with a quick succession of attacks that Hades could barely counter. After Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar which bursts through the ship and the island, the team thinks that the battle with Hades is over as Hades lies on the ground, seemingly unconscious. However, they are proven wrong when Hades recovers, applauds them for their performance and releases his Demon's Eye. Deep inside the ship, the Exceeds find the power source, a large "heart". Carla and Happy work to stop its running, while Pantherlily holds off the Grimoire Heart Mages protecting it. Hades calls creates demons out of the ground using a spell called Nemesis, inducing fear in the Fairy Tail Mages confronting him. To give them strength, Natsu recalls Gildarts' teaching on fear and how fear can make one stronger. They all stand up and face the demons head-on. With teamwork, the four all give Natsu a boost towards Hades who also sends his demons towards him. The two forces collide and an explosion occurs. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Bickslow, Freed Justine & Elfman Strauss vs. Yomazu & Kawazu (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades *Pantherlily vs. Unnamed Grimoire Heart Mages (started) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * ** * * **Beast Soul (ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru) * * * * * * Spells used *Zan (斬) *Gō (轟 ごう) * * *Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist * * * *Bō (防 Defend) * * *Kan (貫 かん) *Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame * * Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Immense Durability *Battle Mode Shift * Weapons used *Various Magic Weapons * Manga & Anime Differences *Lahar's order to retreat is shown a second time at the beginning of the episode before the recap. *Doranbolt and Lahar's conversation about leaving behind the Fairy Tail members is not in the manga. *The battles that occurred at the Fairy Tail camp are filler material. *In the manga, Lucy leans on a small arc-like statue while she marvels about Natsu's Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode. However, in the anime, she is simply leaning on the ground. *Erza's flashback of Natsu's Dragon Force mode after eating Etherion is extended in the anime. *A clip showing the smoking of the outside of the Grimoire Heart ship is shown before proceeding with the rest of the battle after Natsu's lightning attack in the anime. *In the anime, Freed wishes for Natsu to stay alive after they see his Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar erupt from the ship. *The scene wherein Happy argues with Pantherlily about Pantherlily bumping into Carla is not found in the manga. *The anime shows the silhouette of the strange heart-like power source. The manga does not. *The Grimoire Heart Mages protecting the room containing the power source are masked in the anime. *A green aura appears when the Musica Sword changes size in the anime. In the manga, it simply enlarges after a puff of smoke. *Pantherlily's fight with the Mages as well as Happy and Carla's attempts to stop the power source are extended in the anime. Navigation es: Episodio 119